User talk:TrentFan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama Neighborhood Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley tRENT fAN QUESTION I am sorry for making the rose page I did not know that I could not make that page but please let me keep it and if you have a next season I will make her a competitor thnx for listening From EROS123 in all caps lock thank you thank you so much for making me an admin! :D it means alot to me! Can I be Noah In TDN5? NZ Man123 03:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) TDNH5 ill be Geoff thanks! :D Henzzy that is so cool hi trent fan im nzman123s brother so i just started yesterday what is all this talk about does it cost anything to start a wiki or is it really difficult Hi, can Sally be a heroe? if not villain is fine Henzzy I will allow Ezekiel to be a part of the Villains team. I just can't want to be in the competition, again. I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 03:04, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I will be beth and lindsay just to show the world that noobs and desparate people can be awesome : from Eros123 What are you talking about? I WANT to be in the competition. Sorry, if I seemed like I wasn't interested... but I REALLY AM interested. :) I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 03:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) It's OK. I kind of like the irony in having Ezekiel (one of the nicest competitors in TDN4) being on the Villians team? I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 03:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Can Izzy debut in TDN 5? Please? --Zannabanna 19:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) sally hi could i please compete as Sallly thanks you can't win unless you try! 07:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) YOU HAVE LAGGED OUT OF TDC WIKI CHAT ^-^ Let's move on. Han shot first and it's over now. Gredos goooone (talk) 00:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) PM with Mikemaster Here are the screenshots. Firey123 (talk) 23:24, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Firey123 Can you please unban me on tdi camps that way I can discuss my ban Fakeboy823 Stop With The Stupid Puns Already! 13:34, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Can you please remobve my ban on TD camps that way I can discuss the block Or at least let me in the chatStop With The Stupid Puns Already! 18:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Fake Well can you tell Mabel for me then. You have more access. Fakeboy. Stop With The Stupid Puns Already! 20:06, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Back in TDI Camps Wiki, Tell SoaringSpirits I vote for Griffin ;3 Trololololol. Get on this chat. Lulz '''Do you want a hug? Wait, you actually want one? Nobody has ever wanted a hug, I'm sorry... but I can't give you one. 08:25, April 6, 2014 (UTC) hey crackhead vote for bridgette >.> we still have the majority alliance come on chat fatty